


Rainy Day

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Series: Fantober 2020 [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Meredith finds Addison standing out in the rain and takes her back to her house to warm up.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Series: Fantober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949287
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Went a bit more angsty with today's story! I'm not entirely confident with how this one turned out as I'm not sure I quite captured the fuzzy and romantic vibe I wanted to so this one could be taken as more of a friendship one too. The struggle of trying to write a fic all in one day I guess hahaha. Either way, whatever way you decide to interpret it I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Prompt 3: Rainy Day

Typical Seattle weather Addison thought. The rain had started to pour down halfway through Addison's shift and it still hadn't let up since, in fact, it only seemed to be getting worse. By the time she was leaving the hospital, it was coming down so hard the raindrops were bouncing against the pavement and the wind had started to pick up. She barely took one step outside and already the wind was whipping her hair into her face and the rain had soaked through her fleece coat. It felt almost fitting with how miserable her mood had been all day.

The divorce had been finalised and she was no longer living at the trailer with Derek, instead, all of her belongings were now in a room in The Archfield hotel. At this moment she couldn't help but miss the trailer. She never thought she'd say that with how much she complained about the location and the cramped living space but the sound of the rain bouncing off the metal roof had always been calming. Maybe she just missed having another person around her. Meanwhile sitting alone in The Archfield staring at the same four boring walls was starting to drive her insane. There was only so many times she could flick through the TV channels before it all became repetitive. 

It took Addison moment to realise that despite the storm that was still raging over Seattle the rain had stopped pouring down directly on her. She looked behind her to see Meredith who looked significantly drier than her standing with a black umbrella sheltering them from the downpour.

"Addison, what are doing standing out here in the rain?" Meredith asked, a hint of worry in her voice. With their height difference, Meredith had to hold the umbrella at an angle to ensure that both of them were covered. 

"Oh, um, I'm just heading home. Well, "home" is now a hotel room that I'm racking up a substantial room service bill in, but you know." Addison shrugged. She hadn't meant to spill out her problems that openly to the intern but she didn't have many friends in Seattle that she could talk to about this.

She hadn't realised exactly how cold she had become until Meredith pulled her from her thoughts but now she tightened her arms around herself in an attempt to fight off the cold. It was no use with how wet her clothes already were and she could feel a shiver creeping up her spine.

"Clearly you're not happy about it if you'd rather freeze your ass off out here than being heading straight there," Meredith said matter of factly. 

"Can't say I enjoy it," Addison admitted with a sigh. It hadn't been her intention to stand out in the rain but somehow that's exactly where she ended up.

"Why don't you come back to the house with me? I'm sure it has to be at least a slight improvement." Meredith chuckled.

"Oh no, I couldn't. I don't want to make your roommates uncomfortable having their boss in the house." Addison explained. She was shocked that Meredith would even offer but she knew she couldn't impose on the other interns.

"Well they're all on call tonight and I honestly don't mind."

Addison knew accepting Meredith's offer wasn't a good idea but the idea of spending the night in an actual house for the first time since she arrived in Seattle was a welcome one.

"Okay then, why not." Addison shrugged.

~~~

The drive to Meredith's house was a silent one. Addison was sitting in the passenger's seat of Meredith's car which they had taken to avoid Addison getting lost in the rain and dark while trying to find the house. Addison's hands were numb with the cold and she certain she would have crashed her car if she even tried to drive. The drive wasn't long and they arrived at the house quicker than she had expected. She was grateful for that as her clothes were now sticking to her skin and it was growing uncomfortable.

Meredith stopped the car and lead Addison up the path to the front door. The house was bigger than she had been expecting and it had a homely feel which she guessed was due to Izzie Steven's hard work of decorating the place. Once Meredith had gotten the front door open she gestured for Addison to head inside ahead of her. Addison walked inside and stood nervously in the hallway. She had never been inside Meredith's house before and was unsure of where she should be going and she didn't want to overstep.

"You can leave your coat there," Meredith said pointing to a hook on the wall as she flicked on the hall lights. "Actually on second thought, you can leave it in the laundry room to dry off quicker. I can hang it up for you."

"Thank you." Addison smiled peeling off her coat to hand it over to her.

"The sitting room's just in there. Sit down make yourself comfortable."

Making her way over to the couch she took in the decor in the room. It was clear the furniture had been left there by Ellis and hadn't been remodelled since but it gave the room that more homely feel. The fireplace was covered in picture frames filled with childhood photos of Meredith as well as a few that belonged to George and Izzie. Addison took a seat on the edge of the couch, her back dead straight to avoid leaning back against the cushions. She was aware that her clothes were still soaked and she didn't want to cover Meredith's couch in the water too.

When Meredith returned to the room she took one look at Addison and sighed. Addison was painfully aware of the fact that her dress was practically plastered to her skin and it was making it difficult to get any heat back into her body.

"You look freezing."

"Yeah, I am." She admitted weakly.

"Well my clothes definitely won't fit you but um, I might be able to find something in Izzie's room?"Meredith offered.

"I'd really appreciate that." Addison nodded.

"Okay follow me."

Meredith led Addison up a flight of stairs to where the bedrooms were. She pushed open the first door on the right and the room was clean and neatly decorated with pale colours that screamed Izzie Stevens. She pulled open a chest of drawers and took out a pair of fluffy, winter pyjamas.

"Are these okay?"

"Perfect." 

"Okay well you can change here or there's a bathroom at the end of the hall," Meredith explained before disappearing back downstairs.

Addison felt strange changing in Izzie's room and instead made her way to the bathroom. It was a relief to finally have her cold clothes off and to be changing into something warm. She folded her dress neatly and managed to find the laundry room to hang it up with her coat before making her way into the sitting room.

Meredith was sitting on the plush rug in front of the fireplace attempting to light the logs inside with two whiskey glasses on the table beside her. She looked up to see Addison standing in the doorway and she handed one of the glasses over to her.

"It's just warm whiskey. Thought it might warm you up." 

"Thank you, Meredith. For all of this." Addison smiled at her sincerely.

"Of course Addison. I'm not going to leave you standing out in the cold to get hypothermia." Meredith smiled back. 

Addison took a seat on the rug beside Meredith, grateful for the heat from her drink as she took a long sip of it. Once Meredith finally got the fire going the sound of crackling from logs filled the room and she sat back with a satisfied grin. Addison shifted closer to the fire and in turn, closer to Meredith. This night had definitely turned out better than expected.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr @ThatWinchesterGirl67, feel free to chat with me or send me some requests!


End file.
